Girl Like That
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Yappy Obi story. Obi-Wan becomes infatuated with a lady Jedi.


**TITLE:** Girl Like That

**AUTHOR**: Obi the Kid

**RATING:** G

**CHARACTERS**: Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan (13 years old)

**SUMMARY:** Yappy Obi story. Obi-Wan becomes infatuated with a lady Jedi.

**DEDICATION: **For all those Yappy Obi (YO) fans out there who are always demanding more of for having fun with the character. I never thought he'd end up with his very own groupies. He's fun to write, so I'm glad so many enjoy YO and his antics.

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. I make no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.

_**This is story is part of a challenge I made to myself. My goal, to take the 12 songs titles from the Matchbox Twenty album "Yourself or Someone Like You" and write a story that goes with each song title (these are NOT song fics). In no particular order, the stories will be called: Real World; Long Day; 3AM; Push; Girl Like That; Back to Good; Damn; Argue; Kody; Busted; Shame and Hang. They will be a mix of Jaythen based stories, Yappy Obi (YO) stories and Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan based stories. I hope you enjoy!**_

"Master, who was that woman?"

"That was Master Ember Veil."

"She's…um…I like her. Does she have an apprentice?"

"No. And no, you cannot ask to be her apprentice."

"I didn't say that. Didn't even think it, but…"

"But what?"

"I could go for a girl like that."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"You could go for a girl like that?"

"Oh yeah I could."

"You do know you are thirteen years old? And your hormones haven't fully developed. Not to mention the whole Jedi no-attachment thing. Oh and you do know you are thirteen years old. You get that, right? Thirteen?"

"Master, please. Get your head out of the gutter. I'm talking mush here, not adult mush. That's nasty to even think about. You know my feelings on that, and they are…well, ewww."

"So you want to harass her about hugs?"

"No, I want to offer her mush."

"Obi-Wan that just sounds wrong. Please don't go around the temple saying things like that."

"But look at her, Master. She's short like me. She has cool hair like me. And an accent to die for. Just like me! She didn't yell or run away from me either. Always a plus in my book. And that name…that name you said. Ember Veil. Ember, like fire? Veil. She's hiding something. She's hiding fire? No, that doesn't sound right. How can you hide fire? It's hot. Ember. Veil. If I had a notebook, I would write her name down all day long. Ember Veil Kenobi."

"I thought you weren't into her that way."

"What way?"

"The whole adult mush thing. And I will remind you again of your age."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sharing her surname?"

"Just talking, Master. Just talking. Can't a kid babble anymore without people thinking he's off his rocker?"

"Not you, Obi-Wan.

"Didn't you ever have a thing for a girl like that, Master? Someone so out or your league that it left you drooling and nothing but a shell of yourself?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, Master. Can we walk faster? I need to find out where she's going."

"So you can?"

"So I can follow her."

"Why?"

"Because I need to see her and talk to her and mush her."

"Again, that sounds bad."

"Okay, hug. Is that better? I want to hug her. And she wants to hug me. She just doesn't know it yet."

"You are stalking her, Obi-Wan."

"I am not! How can I stalk someone I just met? I should yell to her…HEY EMB…. OUCH! Master, stop that, what are you doing? Let go of my braid. It's not a leash!"

"It is. That's why apprentices wear those silly things. You are going to the training gym. This is odd territory you are wandering in. It's fine to have a crush on someone, but let's leave it at that and not get weird. It's bad enough you have a mush obsession and a yapping problem and annoy the crap out of the Council. I don't need stalking, drooling or anything of the sort added to that."

"But…but…a girl like that, Master, she comes along so rarely."

"She's a woman, Obi-Wan. And if you really must know, Ember Veil is over 200 years old and although she looks it, she is not human."

"That's not true, Master."

"She's almost as old as Yoda."

"Please don't tell me that under that thud-worthy form that she's really a little green troll."

"Well, you yourself said she must be hiding something with a name like Veil."

"Master, that is not a troll! There's no way. Hey, were did she go?"

"We walked away from her. We're going to the gym remember? Training and all that Jedi stuff?"

"Is she really a troll or are you just saying that to make me stop stalking her?"

"See, I told you it was stalking."

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Sure. Say goodbye to Ember Veil, Padawan."

"I didn't even get to offer her a hug."

"I suspect she'll survive."

"Maybe. But Master, seriously. Didn't you ever have a crush?"

"That is information that you do not need to know, because I know where the information will end up if I tell you anything. And as per usual, I have no desire to be the talk of the temple."

"You're so boring sometimes, Master."

"And content to stay that way."

"So, is it okay that I see her again?"

"Who?"

"Ember Veil."

"See her as in?"

"Watch her from afar."

"I am going to say no to that. At the very minimum, find someone your own age to stalk. No, wait. I didn't say that. How about if I give you a hug, you promise to stop thinking, talking and drooling about her?"

"Hmm…"

"Going once. Going twice."

"Okay, deal."

"Good."

"Now?"

"No."

"You mean I don't get the hug right this second?"

"I didn't put a time line on it. I just offered it. I can give the hug whenever I see fit."

"Master, that's cheating and it's mean."

"I know. Okay, I'll hug you now. But I don't want to hear one more word about Ember Veil."

"I promise. Now hug….aaaaaaaah…nice hug. You are so good at this. You should hug me all the time."

"No. The hug is over. Training now. Come."

"I still might wonder about Emb…"

"NO!"

"…wonder about a girl like that. Maybe one day, when I'm stuck in some desert somewhere. After my apprentice has tried to kill me, and I had to chop off his legs to stop him…maybe she and I…"

"OBI-WAN!"

"What?"

"Get out of your head and focus on being a Jedi. You. Me. Train. Now. Go."

"I bet you had a crush on Master Bren before you met her, didn't you? And you followed her around the temple all the time. Sneaking around. Peeking. Watching."

"That's just creepy and I did no such thing. And if you ever tell her, I will relieve you of my training and give you to Master Poof until you are a Knight, which at the rate you're going, won't be until you are 70 years old."

"Master Poof is just wrong."

"He is. At least you and I agree on something."

"First and last time for everything, huh, Master? Hey! There's Ember Veil in the training gym! Okay, we can train now. But I have to stand on this side so I can watch her and so she can see me."

"Yes, she's here to watch you fall over your own feet and scar my knees with your saber blade."

"I _am_ entertaining. Aww, she's leaving!"

"Aww, too bad, Padawan. Stay."

"I am so gonna dream about her forever, Master. A girl like that and a guy like me. As soon as I'm eighteen, I'm gonna ask her to hug me."

"Yes, you do that. And, there she goes. Now, I suggest we spar a bit."

"Okay. I think…hey! Master Bren is over there. MASTER BREN, I'VE GOTTA TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"Obi-Wan, you open your motor mouth and I'm going to slap it off. OBI-WAN! Bren don't listen to a word that child says. He's out of his mind and off his rocker. It's all lies. All of it. OBI-WAN!"

The End


End file.
